A and K Chapter 24: Re-Tuning
Aria sits in the room. Her clothes were supplied by Athena. She wore a black skirt and a black long sleeved-shirt. She hums a tune to herself. Shigure: That's very beautiful. Shigure comes in and sits in the room with her. Aria remains quiet. Shigure: Ever since you woke up and spoke with Kei and I, you've remained in this room, alone. Is everything okay? Aria: No, its not. I got beat. I failed. Shigure: I don't see it that way. Aria: How do you see it? Shigure: You're alive. Aria: ...I'm an embarrassment. Shigure: You're not. Aria: How can you say that? Shigure: I know what it means to be an embarrassment. Aria looks at her. Aria: What are you talking about? Shigure: Ever since I was born, I was treated like an outcast by people who felt beastkin were below them, like second-class citizens. Aria: I can't understand your pain. Shigure: I'm not asking you to. I'm alive. I'm stronger. Aria: ... Shigure: You're alive. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Aria doesn't respond. Shigure: Why do you like the color black, Aria? You could've chosen any of the other colors, but you only asked for black clothes. Aria: Black like the night. I love the night time. I kept to the shadows and trained my hardest. And I wasn't strong enough. Shigure: Aria, why do you want to blame Kei? Aria: He was something I could never be. Shigure: Something you could never be? Aria: A beastkin who was in such a powerful position and he couldn't save my parents. Shigure: He wasn't the one inside. Aria: He's saved my life...again. Shigure: He wants to help Aria. Why not let him? Aria sighs and looks at Shigure. Her eyes conveying that she truly did want to be her friend. Reluctantly, Aria replies. Aria: Fine, I'll give him a chance. Shigure seems happy to hear her state that. Shigure: I appreciate it. Really. Aria: Yeah, yeah. Shigure: Now please remove your clothes. Aria: HUH?! Shigure: I have to replace your bandages. Aria: Couldn't you have just said it that way? Shigure: Sorry. Shigure still seemed happy regardless of her misspeak. Aria quietly removed her top and Shigure retrieved a new roll of bandages. Aria turned her back to Shigure so she could get to work. She slowly removed the current ones. Shigure: You really do have beautiful skin, Aria. Aria: Um, thank you? Shigure: How do you get it so smooth? Aria: Nothing special really... Shigure: Really? Aria: I mean, I do what I always do. Shigure: Which is? Aria: Well, there was a hot spring I usually bathe at. Shigure: There's a hot spring around here? Aria: Well yeah, its a nicely kept secret. Something my parents owned. Shigure: Oh, really? Well, probably wouldn't be a good idea until you're fully healed at least. Aria: Speaking of healing, why didn't you take me to a doctor or something? Shigure: Time was of the essence. We had to help you immediately. Aria: Isn't there a doctor in Yamatsumi? Shigure: Oh yeah, sure, but you required immediate attention. Aria: Well, did you take me to this doctor afterwards? Shigure: Yeah, we consulted with her. Aria: What was this doctor's name? Shigure: Her name is Linhua. I believe she trained under Litchi Faye-Ling, a renowned doctor from Kagutsuchi. Aria: Um, Shigure? Shigure: Yes? Aria: Were you talking to me in my sleep? Shigure: I was. Could you hear me? Aria nods quietly. Aria: Someone like you appeared in my dream and you would just...talk. Shigure: I was told that if you talk to someone in the condition that you were in, they might hear you and come back. Aria: Well, you got through... Shigure finishes taking off the old bandages and begins to wrap her new bandages around. Aria: You have siblings, Shigure? Shigure: I do. Mitch was the eldest before he passed. I have two younger siblings plus the extended family. I'm the oldest now. Shigure seemed a bit disheartened saying that. Aria: So you lost someone close to you too? Shigure: Yeah, Mitch and I were very close. I miss him. Aria doesn't respond. Shigure hoped this would at least show they were kindred spirits having both lost someone. Aria: I was an only child. Shigure: No siblings? That's sad. Were your parents around to keep you company? Aria: Not really. They were always busy talking to someone or doing something for their companies. Shigure: I'd have been your friend. Aria: Really? Shigure: Of course. Aria: I appreciate the sentiment Shigure. Shigure: I can't imagine being alone growing up. That must have been tough. Aria: I mean sure, as an only child I was spoiled a bit, but...I admit I didn't want to be an only child. Shigure: You wanted someone you could talk to. Aria: Yeah. Its odd you know. Normally I wouldn't feel comfortable talking about these things with anyone, but with you its different. Shigure: Good. I hope you'll continue to rely on me. Shigure finishes wrapping Aria with fresh bandages and lets her put her top back on. Aria then turned to Shigure. Aria: You remember that thing I told you about before? Shigure: About my having been in contact with Azure? Aria: I could show you how to draw that power out. Shigure: I'd appreciate that Aria. Aria: Let me just do something first. Shigure nods. Aria traces the form of a diamond with two fingers on her right hand and then looks to meditate. Her focus is intense as Shigure waits. A few minutes pass by in silence until Aria moves. Aria: Yes, I am certain that you have some kind of healing powers. Shigure: That's good. I'd like to be able to help out in some way. Aria: You said you were in contact with the pink azure right? Shigure nods. Aria: I can't draw it out right away, but I can bring your power to the surface so you can utilize it. It might even help me more. Shigure: Then lets get started. Aria: Very well. Sit just like I sit. Shigure nods and follows suit. The two of them cross their legs, and fold their hands in a certain way. Aria: Take calm, gentle breaths, and focus on your inner strength. Time seems to just flow by the two of them as they quietly meditate. An hour passes in all. Aria: How do you feel? Shigure: My legs are asleep. Aria chuckles a slight bit. Shigure: Think that's the first time I've heard you laugh. Aria: Y-yeah, well we shouldn't strain yourself too hard on the first try, its something that will take time. Shigure nods. Aria: I think I'm going to go get some sleep though. Its late. Shigure: Okay, I'll likely be in there shortly to get some sleep too. Aria: Right. Night. Shigure: Night. Aria quietly departs the room. Shigure walks into another room where Kei is just sitting watching a program on the television with Alexandria. Kei: Hm? You look happy. Shigure: I do? I guess I am in a good mood. Kei: You and Aria have a good talk? Shigure: Yeah, I think we did. Kei: Good, I'm glad. I think its better you then me. She doesn't like me after all. Shigure: I think if you give her another chance, she'll come around. Kei: Huh? You think so? Shigure: Yeah, I think so. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter